


Doorways

by Euryale000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Everybody's getting some but Mack, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euryale000/pseuds/Euryale000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons finally get their shit together. They're not as stealthy about it as they probably wish they were. </p><p>"Fitz rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead, “Jemma, do you understand what you’re asking of me? I can’t do this halfway. You and me… It could never be casual for me.” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> Started this one right after Chaos Theory, so it diverges from canon from there.

“For now,” Fitz let out a pained breath that seemed to contain a hundred things that he didn’t want to say, “lets just watch the sun rise.”

Fitz massaged his brow with thumb and forefinger. “I have to get some sleep,” He turned and started back down the hall.

It took Jemma a moment to realize that he was leaving “Wait, you’re going? Shouldn’t w…”

Fitz turned back, a finger pressed between his eyebrows. He lowered his hand and looked at her face, his eyes unfocused and a bit vacant. “Look, Jemma, I’m knackered.”

“But what…”

“Not now!” he shouted. Jemma was taken aback by the outburst. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this right now.” Fitz turned and walked away and Jemma watched him go feeling that something serious had just happened, but he hadn’t bothered to tell her what.

*****  
Jemma only slept a few hours. Her brain was a jumble and the fact that there was sunshine out there had been having a tremendous effect on her since she got back, even if not much of it got to the parts of the base she spent the most time in. She stretched the kinks out of her neck and reached for the shirt and trousers she had been wearing the previous day. Or that morning. Didn’t matter. She put them back on and brushed her teeth then headed over to the lab. Fitz had uploaded the data from her phone to their shared server so she got to work on extrapolating the movement of the stars to try to narrow down where this planet might be. She had been at it long enough to feel like her brain was starting to liquefy – or maybe that was the sleep deprivation – when Fitz finally slipped into the chair at his workstation. His computer screen lighting up pushed through her haze and she looked up at him. 

She looked at Fitz for a while. He was quite rumpled and had a hollow drawn sort of look about him. “Fitz,” she ventured softly. He shook his head a little and raised his eyes to meet hers. “I see you’ve started some simulations. How can I help?” 

“Fitz,” she tried again, “can we talk yet?” He covered his mouth with one hand and turned away for a moment. He spun his chair back around towards Jemma “I’d rather just work,” he said. Jemma was incensed. 

“When?! When are we going to finally talk? Fitz, please talk to me. This is the third time now that I’ve tried and… I don’t know what to do anymore.” Jemma’s face crumpled, “Even if it is to tell me that you don’t have feelings for me anymore, say something.”

Fitz’s face reacted with angered incomprehension. He came to stand by Jemma’s workstation. ‘No. No, nothing like that.” He struggled to find his words. “It’s the opposite, really. I’m not great with words and I’m not great with… feelings. You know that about me.” He steeled himself with a deep breath. “I’m scared, honestly. This whole thing scares the shit out of me. I’m yours for the asking, Jemma. I always have been. Even before I knew it myself. Do you know what that’s like, belonging to another person? I spent the last five months hoping that you had meant it, that you really had been going to ask. Before. And now… With everything…”

“Fitz, I’m asking. I don’t know how _we_ do _this_ , whatever _this_ is, but I need to find out.”

Fitz rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead, “Jemma, do you understand what you’re asking of me? I can’t do this halfway. You and me… It could never be casual for me.”

“Do you think this _isn’t_ confusing for me? What with Will…” Her words trailed off as Fitz crossed his arms tightly across his chest, folded his chin in towards his shoulder and exhaled sharply, looking at the floor. “Good!” she continued, “That’s the first human reaction you’ve had! Not that I don’t appreciate you helping me figure out the portal, but given everything, I can’t understand why you do it.”

“What else can I do?” Fitz exclaimed, “Seriously! What other options do I have? If I didn’t help or did anything to keep you from getting to someone you care about, what kind of man would that make me?” His voice had gotten small. His frustration had blown itself out, leaving behind only resigned defeat.

Jemma reached a hand out towards his cheek, but he flinched away from her touch. “Fitz,” she began, “I needed him there. He saved my life and I owe him the same. We needed each other there. But I’m not there anymore. And here I need you.” 

His eyes rose to meet hers. She reached for him again and stroked the backs of her fingers along his cheek. “I don’t want to be without you ever again.” They had drawn close enough together for their foreheads to almost touch. They could feel each other’s breath and the heat rising from each other’s bodies, and yet in this moment they hesitated. 

Their kiss began without either one knowing who had instigated it, only knowing that now they felt whole. Jemma twined her arms about Fitz’s neck and he gathered her into his embrace. Having found each other now, neither could let go. As their kisses became more fevered, their hands began to wander; Fitz stroking the curve of Jemma’s waist as her hands came down to rest against his chest. 

Fitz felt like he was in a daze. He couldn’t trust his senses that any of this was real. But she was warm and right there and touching him too. Kissing him as thoroughly as he was kissing her. One of his hands came up to rest against the side of her breast and then he was kissing down her neck to the place where it met her shoulder and then back up to her ear. She made approving sounds and her hands, now having the space, began to tease at the buttons of his shirt. He gave a groan at the implication, which only encouraged her to start tugging the edge of his shirt out of his waistband. Emboldened, he grasped her by the hips, pulled her as close as the laws of physics would allow, and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. 

“Never thought I’d actually need to tell someone to get a room,” Coulson’s voice pushed in between them, forcing their eyes open and freezing every other muscle in their bodies. “Should be easy enough to do, though, you’ve got two.”

Fitz and Simmons burst apart as if shocked by an electric, cock-blocking fence. They both began to stammer, unable to string together more than two syllables at a time. Coulson held up his good hand. Fitz jammed his hands in his pockets, pressed his lips together, and looked at the floor. Simmons crossed her arms and seemed to be trying to track an invisible bird’s epileptic flight across the room. “The analysis on the Hirschfeldt data?” Fitz managed enough muscle control to point to the right pile of documents. 

“Thanks,” Coulson scooped up the pile and turned to leave but, changing his mind, spun a full 180 on his heel. The scientists were still utterly mortified and unable to look at either him or each other. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? Hell, take the weekend. Get yourselves figured out. But first thing Monday we’re back ON, alright?” The agents both nodded, too quickly and for too long. With a last look of calculating inquiry, Coulson left them to it. 

Jemma’s hands flew to her burning cheeks and Fitz let out the breath he had nearly suffocated holding. Then, as one, they began to speedwalk towards the door. As they crossed into the hallway, Jemma held out her hand, Fitz took it, and they broke into a run towards Jemma’s room. 

***

“Alright, Daisy,” Coulson said, plopping the documents down on the big glass table, “This is the analysis of the systems information for the Hirschfeldt situation. Take a look through this and see if it tells us what we need to know.” Daisy looked confused “I thought Fitz was going to brief us on this,” she ventured. “Fitz is busy,” Coulson said firmly. “Well, we don’t need to act on this right now. We can finish up the details on…” “It’ll be faster if you look through it and brief us.” Daisy looked skeptically at the two-inch thick stack of papers. She looked across the table at Hunter and Bobbi. All three seemed to be contemplating whether or not they should push Coulson on whatever he wasn’t saying. 

Daisy decided to try again. “Well, Jemma usually knows whatever he’s been up to. She could…” Coulson cut her off again “Agent Simmons is busy.” Hunter’s eyes narrowed. “When you say ‘busy’...” Bobbi smacked him in the shoulder. “Ow!” Hunter rubbed his shoulder looking aggrieved. Coulson leveled him with a stare. Then he gave his head a little shake and glanced skyward, as if for strength. “Fitz and Simmons are unavailable. I gave them the weekend. They need to figure some stuff out and they’re not going to be much use to us until they do.” “Oh, my God!” exclaimed Daisy, slapping her hand to her mouth. Coulson gave her a withering glance. “Daisy. Read the damn report.”

***

Fitz and Simmons crashed through Simmons’ bedroom door, their tongues tangling together as much as their limbs as they snatched at each other’s clothing. He pressed her up against the door to close it and braced himself against it with one arm as she undid the last button on his shirt and slid her hands up his body under his undershirt. Her shirt followed his to the floor. He marveled at her body, hands coming up to cup her breasts over her bra as he peppered her skin with kisses. In the end, she had to undo the clasp. They made short work of trousers and pants, finally freed from every barrier between them.

“Do you have a condom?” he asked as she tumbled him onto the bed, desperately hoping that nothing so trivial but necessary would put this consummation off any further.

“I have an IUD,” she replied. She went to kiss him again and then stopped. “Unless we need one for the other reason…” It took him a second to follow. “Oh! No, no. Nothing like that.” “Same,” she concurred and she claimed his mouth again. They knelt on the bed, kissing deeply and allowing their hands to roam freely.

Jemma slid her hand down his chest, across his stomach and grasped his cock. Fitz broke their kiss for air and shuddered as she lightly stroked. Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, he brought the other down between her legs, which she parted wider. Her flesh was so soft, so slick, and so hot he had to explore all of it. He pressed her upper body into his more firmly and kissed her again as he ran his fingers along this fold and that one. 

Jemma gripped his cock tighter and ran her thumb over the tip with each stroke. Fitz pressed his fingers into her. First one, then two. Jemma’s head fell back and a moan escaped her lips. He had never heard such a delicious sound. Fitz ran his tongue down the groove along the side of her throat and then kissed along her collarbone. He withdrew his fingers and began to rub tiny circles over her clit. That earned him another moan. He experimented with pressure until he found the sweet spot that had her whimpering against his shoulder. Her grip on his cock slackened and, as her pleasure built higher she let it go so that she could steady herself with her hand on his hip. 

“Fitz, oh, Fitz,” sounds started to pour out of her now as she teetered on the edge of orgasm. She tilted her face up for him to kiss again and their lips came together until they were wrenched apart by the shudders wracking her body. Fitz kept his fingers working and she clung to him, fingers digging into his back as every movement he made sent another jolt through her. Fitz slowed and stilled as Jemma came down from her peak. 

Jemma’s knees buckled and she fell back to sit on her feet and then slumped to her side. A laugh escaped from her in between heavy breaths that were not yet even. She looked up at Fitz with shining eyes. “Oh,” was all that she could manage. Fitz was hard as iron with wanting her. It had been almost overwhelming, having her come apart in his arms like that. His cock strained upwards almost painfully as he looked down at her creamy rosy flushed beauty. He hesitated for a moment; she looked so sated. Jemma held a hand out to him “I just need a minute,” and she drew him down to lie beside her. Holding his gaze, she trailed her fingers lightly up and down his body as her breath returned to normal. The smell of sex, of her, was all around him, filling him with more desire than he had known he could hold. His body wanted more and his cock twitched. She caught the motion out of the corner of her eye, glanced down, and then met his eyes again with a wicked smile. She kissed him and then sat up again. “Come on,” she urged. 

Unsure where she was going with that, Fitz sat up too only to find Jemma approaching him on all fours with a predatory glint in her eye. He scooted back an inch and then suddenly she was kissing him and straddling his legs. His cock was trapped between their bodies and she rolled her hips against him causing him to almost involuntarily thrust back against her in search of the friction he needed. “Please,” the word dropped from his lips in a whisper, the word he had told himself he wasn’t going to say. He didn’t want to beg, but he couldn’t help it. Not when everything that he wanted depended on her mercy. 

She knew she shouldn’t tease, but it had been so tempting. That word, though, and the aching and longing that she heard in it brought her focus right back to the man in front of her. She raised herself up, took him in hand, and sank slowly down onto his body. He exhaled completely as she did so and his eyes drifted shut. The sensation of soft wet heat and the knowledge that it was _her_ drove all conscious thought from his mind. She rested her forehead against his and began to rock back and forth, rolling her hips into him rhythmically. She kissed him open mouthed and their tongues tangled together again. His hands gripped her hips and then slid up to the curve of her waist and then up to cup her breasts. He broke the kiss and took one nipple in his mouth, then the other. His hands molded them and stroked them as he devoured her. 

His hands came back down to her hips and he held them still with surprising strength as he began to thrust upwards, changing their rhythm. She followed and traded her rocking for bouncing. With every thrust she felt that he was reaching deeper inside her, touching the very core of her being. His hands gripped her ass and his gaze was mesmerized by the motion of her breasts. His eyes became unfocused and his mouth started to go a bit slack and she knew he must be close. He brought one of his hands back around to the softness of her belly and positioned it so that his thumb could reach her clit. 

Sensation began to overwhelm them both. Jemma turned his face up towards hers so that she could sink into his lips once more as she began to come apart again. Having him inside her made the pulsing of her inner muscles so much sweeter. The gentle squeeze of those muscles on his cock pushed Fitz over the edge. The tension that had been building in his belly and tightening his balls suddenly burst forth shooting fire through his veins. He thrust again and again with the illogical certainty that through the motion of their bodies and their surrender and release that they would finally merge and become one.

***

Mack walked through the lounge on his way to the kitchen in search of coffee to help his eyes open up the rest of the way. He stretched his arms and simultaneously turned his head to stifle a yawn. His eyes landed upon a very strange scene. Daisy was sitting at the table, clearly asleep. Her head was on the table, turned just slightly towards him with her nose mashed onto its surface. She seemed to have slid a little since she had fallen asleep, so her nose drew her upper lip up, exposing her teeth and allowing a little drool to escape her mouth. One hand was stretched out on the table in front of her, clutching the edge of a blanket that had mostly fallen off. Her other arm hung straight down from where her collarbone intersected the edge of the table. Her chair having slid out a bit pitched her forward at a weird angle. One of her legs had slid way out to the side, and the other was braced at such an angle that it was clearly the only thing keeping her from toppling over completely. Mack took a second and then went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder “Are you okay?” he asked. This startled her and he had to catch her quickly before she flailed onto the floor. 

“What are you doing out here, Daisy?” Daisy worked her mouth a little bit, trying to bring moisture back to it. “Sleeping, obviously,” she croaked. Mack helped her up to standing. “Why aren’t you doing that in your room? C’mon, I’m making coffee.” Daisy stretched her head from side to side getting some very satisfying pops. “I gave up around four. What time is it?” Mack made a noise that indicated he wasn’t following and then answered her question. “About five thirty.” Daisy took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders out. “My room is right next to Jemma’s.” “Ah,” Mack took the coffee and filters out of the cupboard. “Well, there might be some tactful way to ask them to keep it down.” “I’m not going there,” Daisy shot back. “If you want to knock on that door, go right ahead. Actually,” Daisy shifted gears as a devious plan occurred to her, “maybe I should go talk to them. See if they’ll move it to Fitz’s room. Then they’re your problem.” She finished with a grin as Mack hit start on the coffee machine. “Oh God,” Mack shuddered. With Hunter and frequently Bobbi on his other side, the thought didn’t bear contemplation. Just then Lincoln walked in with a wave. Daisy gave him a cheeky smile. “I need a vacation,” mumbled Mack. 

***

Not being used to Jemma’s natural sunrise alarm clock, Fitz awoke at first glow. He looked over at the woman curled up next to him and felt a sense of serenity that he hadn’t encountered in ages. He stretched and yawned, causing her to stir. He ran a fingertip lightly up and down her arm as she awoke. “Hmmmm, good morning,” she purred. Fitz smiled. Jemma pushed herself up the bed a bit, the better to lay her head on his chest. Before she settled in, she leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. Fitz began to stroke her hair absently. 

“You’re amazing,” he said. Jemma twisted her head around to look at him and gave a little laugh. “So are you,” she said, stretching an arm out over his chest. “No, I mean it,” he said, shaking his head slightly in a sort of disbelief, “You’re everything to me, Jemma.” She held him tight. “I mean it too. You are amazing, Fitz.” she replied. “Leo,” he corrected. Jemma pushed herself up so that she was leaning over him, their faces aligned. “No one calls you Leo,” she stated with a skeptical eyebrow. “I know,” he replied, “That’s why I want to give it to you. Not for all the time, but here. When it’s just us.”

Jemma smiled broadly and nodded. “If you insist.” She leaned over and kissed him again. One kiss wasn’t enough. Neither was one more. Having the next two days to empirically deduce the limits of the variable ‘enough,’ Jemma set to it, despite knowing that the experiment was, tragically, doomed to failure.


End file.
